Mesakkah Culture
The Mesakkah are the modern dominant Sakh culture. Some of these things, especially technology, can be assumed to exist across species and cultures, and may have even originated from elsewhere. The Mesakkah are part of the Allied Federation of Worlds and are native to the planet Kes, also know as Homeworld. For a list of Mesakkah characters see: Mesakkah Characters. Physical Appearance Sakhs have soft, suede like, blue skin. They have coarse straight black hair that grows only on their heads and the tufts of their tails. They have large horns that come in a variety of sizes and shapes that grow from their hairline. When embarrassed they flush a darker blue at the base of their horns. If a horn is damaged they can grow back very slowly. They have long prehensile tails, the underside of which is very sensitive. Ridged cartilage like plating covers their foreheads, noses, upper backs and chests, including nipples, as well as the exposed outer sides of their arms, legs, stomach and hands. Their tongues are also ridged. They have two fangs where their canine teeth would be, though the rest of their teeth are human like. They have three fingers and a thumb on each hand as well as three toes on each foot. Their feet are broad enough for them to walk through most snow without snowshoes. Male Sakhs average over seven feet tall. They have a spur, a straight thumb length piece of cartilage, above their ridged genitals used to deposit scent. Females average over six feet tall. They also lack clitorises, though there is a spot deeper inside that acts similarly, and have small breast that swell only during nursing. Mesakkah specific The Mesakkah cap their horns with a silver metal for modesty reason when they come of age. They are often tattooed and may have cybernetic parts. Men commonly wear their hair short. Culture Mesakkah have an extreme obsession with cleanliness. They have a material called plas-film that can create a full body barrier between two people, keeping them from touching. They have cleanliness laws to enforce their use. Due to their biological tendency toward monogamy Mesakkah commonly mate for life. They become incredibly possessive and protective of their mate. They do, however, still have casual partnerships. Women are considered adults at twenty years old in Kes years, seventeen in earth years. All children are required to go to mandatory schooling. Due to the expense of living planet side, many people live their entire lives on space stations. Even in death, many people are ejected into space in coffins. Others are buried on moons or cremated. They do have a religion, believing in multiple gods. While slavery is illegal among Mesakkah, it is still common. It is not known if any Mesakkah take part in it, but plenty let it slide. Currency is called credits. While credits do exist in virtual form, they also exist as small cubes. They celebrate name days and love a mad-libs type game called Choices. They have elaborate fashions with lots of folds and ties. Traditional female attire is a long tunic over pants, which they call trou. During the period of the empire they measured distance by a unit called a Drumah and depth by a measurement called nashae (roughly a foot and a third). It is unknown if those units are still used. Years are currently measured by Druzhal year, (which stands at 742 as of Barbarian's Choice) Food/Diet They, by and large, do not eat meat. They often eat using stick like utensils. Foods that they are seen eating in the series vary, but there is a heavy focus on noodles. * Askri noodles: Noodles with a greenish yellow tinge to them because they’re so salty, taste like a cross between salt and vinegar potato chips and mushrooms. These are Tarekh and Catrin's favorite noodles. * Avaashi: A plant-ball thing * Breakfast noodles * Chski pickles: A specialty from Homeworld when served in a savory meat broth, one of Kivian's favorites. * Jitai: A berry jam made on Risda III * Jirri noodles: Tarekh's second favorite kind of noodle * Kelp Soup * Lotara noodles: Dark blue noodles * Night Tea: '''a common drink on homeworld * '''Seski Pickles: A savory vegetable * Trentii cookies: A sweet the Fran brings to Chloe when they visit to help with her pregnancy cravings. * Veg-Cakes: Delicates cakes served with a spirl garnish. Carcingel are cigarette-like sticks that can be smoked. Technology They have developed or have access to near fast as light/faster than light travel. They call this surging, a process which causes weightlessness, and it is used by the galaxy at large. They have also developed something called an air-gen, which filters toxic elements out of the air, and is clipped onto the nose. They have the technology to colonize and terraform planets, even in more toxic environments through the use of domes. They have advanced medical tech which is able to return hearing and remove brain tumors, as well as reconstruct large amounts of missing flesh/organs. They have plas-film, a product that is used to protect against skin to skin contact. Their weapons are quite advanced, using blackmatter and li. They have air-sleds, likely a type of hover craft. History In the year 7,989 the old Sakh Empire was established about 1600 years before the beginning of the series. It was space faring. All sakh on other planets, including the Mesakkah and the sa-khui, are descended from people in that empire. In the period since the empire broke up into smaller coalitions, which is how the currently political climate stands. Around ten years prior to the Corsair series, there was a large war. The Mesakkah fought the Threshians, who had allied with Ooli. The worst front of the war was Thresh III, where Alyvos fought. Many young Mesakkah, fresh from service, were unhappy with the terms that ended the war. A fair number of them took up piracy and other illegal occupations. Another conflict took place in the Rede system on Uzocar IV, where Mardok fought. Category:Mesakkah Characters Category:Mesakkah Culture Category:Cultures Category:The Wider Universe